


Carry You Around [vid]

by china_shop



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The fact of your presence will dominate my memory.</i>
</p><p>A White Collar vid to "Carry You Around" by Ani DiFranco. (Spoilers for all of season 1.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry You Around [vid]

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment in layering. Thanks to dewey3067, mergatrude and my partner for feedback.

**Streaming:** [at YouTube](http://youtu.be/zmjUoJjp5Es)  
**Download:** [AVI](http://china-shop.crocolanthus.com/WhiteCollar_CarryYou_chinashop.avi) (46Mb) (right click, save as to download)

["Carry You Around" lyrics by Ani DiFranco](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/anidifranco/carryyouaround.html)


End file.
